Her Promise
by Felixy
Summary: A fateful account that brought people from two unknown World, the Pirates from the The Great Pirates Era, and the Mages of Fiore together. What great adventures will they face? Are they friends, or are they foes? R&R, might be OOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail in any way. They belonged rightfully to their artist/author.  
**

"What's that?" A voice boomed through the loud speaker, "I see a boat!"

Out of curiosity, the dark-haired captain adjusted his straw hat, stretched his rubber hands and grabbed onto the side of Sunny. He flew there in an instant. Luffy scanned the surroundings of Sunny and noticed that the waves were abnormally calm. Finally, he spotted it. A small boat, quite far from sight, was floating on the calm waves. From the size of it, it seemed like a wandering lost boat.

"Robin," Luffy squinted his eyes. "Can you see what's in it?" He could barely contain his excitement of the discovery.

"Sure, leave it to me." The older archeologist replied. Posing her hands in a familiar position, Robin shut her blue eyes.

"Could it be a treasure chest?" Nami's eyes lit up in a scary way at the mention of treasures. The beli signs had already replaced her eyes.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"It's a… human girl…?" Robin sounded unsure as her amused expression ceased to a frown. "She seemed to be in pain." Robin opened her eyes, her blue eyes looked straight at her captain, waiting for orders.

"We should just ignore it. She could be a threat to us." All eyes turned to the green-haired swordsman, who just came out from the men's quarters.

"I can ignore a shitty marimo, but I can never ignore a lady!" The blonde haired, swirly eyebrowed cook commented.

"Who are you calling a shitty marimo, you ero-cook!" Zoro stood up in anger, his hands on one of his katanas, ready to kill.

Sanji raised his leg in defense; "You wanna have a go at it, you shi-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, an unexpected person interrupted. "Enough! I'm a doctor, I'll heal anybody who needs help!" The blue-nosed reindeer made adorable steps towards the captain. "Luffy, please." Chopper knew no one, not even Zoro, could defy the orders that came directly from the captain. Luffy gave Chopper a smile in approval. His crew members sighed. Chopper's eyes widened in horror when Luffy stretched out his rubbery hands towards to boat. "No!" Switching to his Heavy point, he quickly held onto Luffy's hands. "That is too dangerous!"

"We can use Mini Merry II," The blue-haired robot suggested.

"That's it!" Chopper exclaimed. Soon after, Chopper, Robin and Sanji, who insisted on coming no matter what, were on their way towards the small boat. Despite the far distance and calm waves, it only took them a minute to reach the boat. The moment the girl could be seen, Sanji turned into stone, a unique and troublesome technique he developed after two years. However, this time, Chopper could understand.  
Judging from her position, the girl looked like she had collapsed. Her long platinum blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her fringe falling all over her face. She was wearing a pair of old denim shorts and a short tank top that revealed her stomach. Her face was red, and her breathing was heavy. Chopper jumped into her boat from Mini Merry II, and placed his hoofs on her forehead. It was burning hot. As expected, she was running a high fever. "We need to bring her back to Sunny."

Robin looked into Chopper's eyes, and nodded. Sanji was still in his petrified stone state, which was so totally helping. Chopper went back into Sunny using the small boat, while Robin remained on Mini Merry II. The moment they reached, Chopper made Zoro carry the girl into the infirmary while he went and got his medical supplies ready.

The whole crew was gathered in the cramp and narrow infirmary, catching a glimpse of the girl. "She's so beautiful that I think my eyes are going to pop out!" The skeleton joked. "Although I don't have eyes because I'm a skeleton! Skull joke! Yohohoho!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy was giggling so badly.

Zoro sighed, at this noise level, they were all going get chased out by the doctor later when he was back. Zoro glanced at the girl, lying helplessly on the infirmary bed. She was, no doubt, pretty. She seemed to be around Nami's age. Zoro assessed her, like he would an enemy. He was never supportive of them bringing this girl to Sunny no matter how harmless she seemed. It was then Zoro spotted a purple mark on her hips. It was hidden behind her shorts. Without thinking, his hands shot up and pulled her shorts down a little.  
His sudden movement shocked his crewmates; only the damned cook couldn't stop yelling at him for attacking a lady who was sleeping innocently. Everyone finally got what he was staring at. The crew became silent, except for Luffy who could not stop poking at the girl's hips and screaming "SUGEH".

"What is… that?" Nami stuttered and her eyes widened.

Nobody replied. For a long moment, there was an awkward silence until Robin finally spoke. "I recognized that mark. From a certain book. In a land quite near here, there is a country called Fiore. This mark belonged to its number 1 guild, Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**A/N: Hi, some of you might be asking what time frame was this from? Honestly, I don't know. For Fairy tail, it was after 7 years definitely. Probably after the Grand games or something, because Rikki is a new character created by me and randomly inserted in. So I'm not even sure which time frame of Fairy Tail this was from. As for One Piece, it's definitely after the Fishmen Island, I think. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I would love to read everyone's opinion on this. I'm sorry if it was badly written or OOC. **_

Her heavy eyelids refused to pry open and her entire body felt sore. Even so, Rikki felt better than she did before her world went dark. With her other senses, she tried to register her unfamiliar surroundings. She knew she was definitely not on the small boat she used to set sail with. Her boat did not have the luxury of space to place such a comfortable bed. The smell of food was so strong that her stomach growled. She didn't even realize how hungry she was.

"How is she?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Her fever subsided, she might wake up anytime." A cute soft voice replied. Rikki was imagining a small kid playing make-believe doctor.

"Hey, Chopper, what do you think a guild is? Robin mentioned something about a guild called Fairy Tail, didn't she?" The first voice asked.

Rikki's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her guild. She joined the guild not too long ago and she loved it already. Her guild was her home, and her comrades were like family to her. They accepted her for who she was despite her past. Rikki missed them all so badly. It had already been a day since that incident happened and she was regretting every minute of it. She wondered if her friends were okay. Rikki blamed herself for being so weak. If she was stronger, she wouldn't even have ended up in this situation. She didn't know who these people were, nor did she know how they found her, but there was one thing she was certain. If they even tried to threaten the guild's safety, she would eliminate them personally even if it cost her her life.

"If you're already awake, why don't you say something?" A deep voice spoke.

Rikki's heart almost stopped. She had no idea how they found out that she was awake. Reluctantly, she forced her eyelids open, the bright light blinding her for a short moment. When her vision finally focused, she noticed three people in the room, or rather, two men and one tanuki. One, with dark hair, was looking at her with pure curiosity while the other, with green hair, was glaring at her with murderous intent. She was guessing the green haired dude was the one who knew she was awake because he seemed to be the most threatening of all of them. He was wearing a long green coat, shirtless underneath, tied with a red sash. Tucked to the sash were three katanas. There was a scar running down his left eye and chest. Under his coat was a stomach band. Rikki almost laughed. Despite being so young, he wore a stomach band.

The dark haired guy was a cute young man, probably around Rikki's age. He had a straw hat tied to his back and a distinguished scar under his left eye. He wore a red cardigan, and like the green haired guy, he was shirtless underneath. A yellow sash was tied around his short trousers and he was wearing sandals. Underneath his red cardigan, a huge scar, in the shape of an X, was covering half of his chest. Honestly, he didn't look strong to Rikki.

The last one was the tanuki. It stood on two legs, and seemed to be grinding some medicine. It was wearing a blue and pink hat with a white cross on it, and wore a white and yellow vertically striped top with orange shorts. It had antlers growing from its hat, and on its left antlers was a small metal plate. If anything, it was an extremely adorable blue-nosed tanuki. Rikki found it weird that she did not find the tanuki standing on two legs scary, in fact, she found it normal. Facing a blue cat with wings standing on two legs, which could even talk, other things seemed normal. Everything that happened at Fairy Tail was bizarre enough.

Rikki took a good look at her surroundings. She was at this small hospital, or infirmary. The tanuki was the doctor. Now that Rikki thought of it, the tanuki could talk, but so could Happy and Happy was supposed to be a cat. "Where… am I?" Rikki coughed; her throat was dry and her voice was raspy.

"On a ship called Thousand Sunny." The dark-haired boy replied cheerfully. "Hey hey, hey, who are you and what is a guild? What is Fairy Tail?" His eyes were shining brightly, expectant. Rikki stared right into his eyes, concentrating all her powers. She had never done this before other than during practice and she did not want to let her comrades down, especially the ones who taught her how to use her eyes technique.

"Who are you?" She asked; her strong voice was loud and steady.

His eyes dilated, staring into space. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man to become Pirate King." He chanted as though reading off a script.

"Luffy?" The tanuki spoke in his child-like voice.

"Pirate Ki-?" Before Rikki could finish her sentence, the green-haired dude, rushed at her, one of his katanas drawn. He was moving so quickly that he became a motion of blur. On the impulse, Rikki grabbed the nearest item, which was a fountain pen, beside her and molded it into a mini dagger.

She hated her magic. As compared to her comrades, her magic felt useless. She couldn't breathe fire, she couldn't summon spirits, she can't fly and neither could she requip an armour and fight. Often, she felt inferior, and therefore she asked the Raijinshuu to teach her to use her eyes as a weapon. Her other magic was to mold any object into anything she wanted.

However, Rikki overestimated herself. Or she underestimated her opponent. The dagger she was holding, to protect herself, was cut into pieces within an instant. The green-haired dude had the sharp tip of his katana pointed at her throat. He did not say anything, and just glared at her with anger and hatred. Rikki glared into his eyes.

"Zoro!" The tanuki exclaimed.

"Let go," She demanded. She knew it would not work, but she tried with a small tint of hope. As expected, it did not. Hypnosis, her magic, only worked on the weak-minded and the naïve, and the green-haired man was anything but weak.

Instead of backing off, or letting go, he pressed the tip of the sword deeper against her throat so that it drew blood. A small sharp pain burnt her throat.

"Eh?" Luffy scratched his head with a confused expression. "What was I doing?"

"Shitty marimo!" shouted another unfamiliar voice. A black-clad foot aimed at the swordsman. He was caught off-guard and got kicked away together with his katana. Rikki felt the blood trickle down her neck. "How dare you attack the lady!" A blonde man entered the room. His blonde hair was covering his right eye and his left eyebrow curled up on the inside, like a spiral. He had a black goatee and stubble, and was wearing a full black suit with six yellow buttons. Inside his black suit was a yellow shirt and a loose tie. On his hands held a tray of food. Rikki's stomach was growling in hunger at the smell of food. "Here, your lunch, my lady!~ My name is Sanji, I'm the cook of the ship. Despite us being pirates, we're not dangerous at all."

Rikki blinked at Sanji multiple times, unknowingly taking the tray of food off his hands. "That coming from someone whose friend almost killed me with a sword." Rikki mumbled softly. "Thanks," she said, her voice louder now so that the swirly-browed cook could hear.

"Damn it!" Zoro yelled. "You swirly-eyebrow-curly-cook! What the hell are you doing!" His katanas now aimed at the cook, Rikki now forgotten.

"You injured a lady, you stupid marimo!" Sanji yelled back to the swordsman and they began fighting in an extremely comical way.

Rikki giggled at the usage of their insults at each other, thinking that this weird bunch of people might not be as dangerous as she thought they were. Even so, Rikki decided to never let her guard down until they really proved that they were her friends, not foes. Luffy looked at her with plenty of interest.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Rikki glanced at him with the innocent look on his face, and then she looked down at the food right in front of her. She dipped her spoon into the soup, and took a sip. "I'm Rikki. As you know, I'm a mage from a certain Guild called Fairy Tail." The taste of the soup exploded in her mouth. "It's delicious!" She exclaimed.

"What is a Guild?" Luffy asked.

"If I remembered correctly, a Guild is an organization. Am I right, ojou-chan?"

"Oh, she's awake."

"Oh my, what a beautiful lady. Can I see your panties?"

"Brook!"

"SUPER!"

"Everyone!" Luffy exclaimed, all eyes on the door.

Five more people entered the room. Two of them were women, a man, a weird looking robot and a skeleton. Rikki learned to be immune to these weird-looking creatures ever since she entered Fairy Tail, even if she had never met a walking skeleton before.

One of the women was extremely tall and slender. Her hair was long, and pulled back by a pair of sunglasses. Her long hair was black and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a navy-blue leather jacket that revealed her stomach and cleavage, and a long pink sari-like skirt. The other woman had long orange hair and was wearing a green and white bikini top, and tight, low-waist jeans. There was a blue tattoo on her left shoulder. On her left wrist, there was a watch-looking thing strapped to it. However, instead of the time, there were three compass needles turning crazily on the strap.

The weird-looking robot had a blue buzz-cut, and two stitch mark running down from his neck down to his torso. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, a pair of red speedos, and a pair of sunglasses. Besides that, his nose seemed to be made of metal. Instead of hands, he had large light blue hinges as elbows, and a large red ball and sock joints with words, "BF-37" as shoulders. His forearms were large, light-blue cubes with a half a blue star tattooed on the edge on each of his forearms, and his hands were red. The bottom half of his thigh were metal plates instead of skin although the bottom half of his legs were just plain hairy skin. The joints of his knees were also metal plates.

The skeleton was dressed up like a rock star. His sunglasses were heart-shaped, and he had an orange-yellow feather boa around his neck. He had a top hat, with a giant crown on the brim, sitting on top of his Afro. He was wearing a black coat, with a blue cravat tied around his neck, and a pair of floral orange-red trousers. On the forehead of his skull, there seemed to be a distinctive crack.

The man had long black curly hair and a long nose. He was muscular, had a pair of googles around his neck and had headphones on. He had a little goatee and a white suncap on his head. He was wearing a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with orange-red suspenders and a pair of boots. There was a blue and white striped wristband on his left arm, and a red satchel around him.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji stopped fighting with Zoro, who was now wiping off the dust from his coat. Sanji's eyes were dazzling with love.

The one who answered Luffy was probably the woman with long black hair. She looked knowledgeable enough. Rikki continued her heavenly meal while trying to explain what a Guild was. "You're not entirely wrong. A guild is an organization for mages like us to take on jobs and earn our income. At the same time, it's our training centre."

"Mage?"

"Where is my fountain pen?" The orange-haired girl screamed, pointing at the table right beside her bed.

Guilt pricked into her conscience. She picked up the pieces of the daggers that were on her white blanket. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I made it into a dagger for self-protection when I was attacked by the swordsman."

The oblivious swordsman jumped at the mention of his name and he kept eyeing the orange-haired lady. It was funny how scared he seemed of the woman.

"Zoooooo…. Roooooo." Her voice stretched with anger, and punched him a few times. "How dare you! I'll add it into your debt and you need to pay me back with ten times the interest. Now you owe me…" The woman began calculating.

"Oi, Nami!" Zoro growled. "It's not my fault! Oi!" He kept disturbing Nami, with Sanji yelling at him for sexual harassment.

"Make-mecha?" The robot spoke with a robot accent.

"Yeah." Rikki looked around for a thing that she could use for demonstration. She ended up using the small of daggers. She concentrated all her powers onto the object on her hands. Soon, she felt the dagger's atoms shifted and was soft enough to make something else. Rikki molded the small piece of dagger into a small spoon. When she was done, the room was extremely quiet for a room filled with ten people. She glanced up and realized all eyes were on her.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy, Tanuki-chan and long nose-san exclaimed at the same time.

"How did you do that!" Luffy's eyes were totally sparkling with amazement.

Rikki just smiled, not knowing what to say.

"Did you eat the Devil's fruit?" One of them, the one with the long nose, asked.

"Devil's fruit?" Rikki was unsure of what to reply. Then she was reminded of what one of her comrades, Natsu, told her. When you're unsure of what to say, just say yes. "Yes."

"What kind of fruit is that?"

"Yes."

"Huh?" Luffy replied. "Hai-hai no mi? What kind of fruit was that?" Everyone's face was filled with confusion, making Rikki even more confused than she already was.

"Boom!" Loud explosion was heard from outside, saving Rikki from answering. The explosion jerked the ship so hard that it was swaying violently. Every one of them began running out of the infirmary to see what the commotion was about. Rikki threw her blanket aside and headed out too. Her limps no longer felt as sore as before. Following them, she ran up to the upper deck.

It was then Rikki noticed how nice the ship was. At the front was a lion-looking animal, or a sunflower. The ship had a lawn on its deck, with a swing and a slide. It also had an observation tower. There was a foremast near the lawn and the main mast at the back. The helm and was near the lion/sunflower figurehead.

"It's the Navy!" The long-nosed yelled as cannons began missing the ship by inches.

"Shit! I thought we lost them." Zoro cursed, drawing two katanas now, cutting most of the cannon balls into two. Sanji was kicking as many cannon balls aside. Rikki watched them with fascination. They were all strong enemies. Rikki would rather have them as friends than foes. She then shook her head. This was no time to be fascinated and amazed. If anything, she should help out. However, Rikki did not know in what way she could help as everyone began attacking the cannon balls aimed at the ship. Luffy then ran towards the back of the ship.

"Luffy!" Rikki shrieked. Running after him, Rikki could understand Luffy's helplessness and probably wanted to help. Soon, a pair of hands appeared from the ground and grabbed her legs, causing her to trip and fell. Rikki stared at ground, where the hands used to be and wondered if she was imagining things. She quickly snapped her attention back to Luffy, who jumped from the railings of the ship, jumping in the way of an incoming cannon ball that could hit him fatally.

"Luffy!" She shrieked again in horror, as the cannon ball hit him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Lucy."

Lucy turned at the mention of her name, and heard an awful sound of something tearing through her flesh. It took her a few seconds later to register the excruciating pain burning through her right shoulder, and the wet sticky feeling of her blood oozing out of the wound. Lucy's left hand quickly grabbed onto her shoulder, slowing the blood loss and numbing the pain. The sound of metal hit the ground. Lucy knew what pierced her. The small arrow, still stained with Lucy's blood, lay on the hard cement ground. She turned back to look into her attacker's pink eyes that seemed a few shades darker than usual.

"Rikki?" Lucy stared at her friend whose platinum blonde ponytail danced to the rhythm of the wind. She waited for Rikki's clumsy apology about her accidentally hitting her.

Instead, another arrow, moving at the speed of a gun bullet, now pierced through the other side of her shoulders. Unable to hold it in this time, Lucy let out a short scream of agony. Her left hand then dropped to the ground, limp.

"I'm sorry," Rikki apologized insincerely, as she held out her small bow and arrow. The pens she brought out with her, when she called Lucy out for a talk alone, now disappeared. Lucy stared in horror as the arrow aimed at her heart. Lucy tried to roll away and dodge the arrow, but the pain on both her shoulders paralyzed her to the ground.

"Lucy?" Lucy heaved a sigh of relief when she heard Natsu's voice. Confusion was clearly etched on his face. "Wa-?"

Rikki clicked her tongue in frustration as she moved in ungodly speed, with her bow facing Natsu now. "Natsu, watch out!" Lucy shrieked her warning. Natsu barely dodged the arrow as he flew up to the roof effortlessly, his black coat flapping behind him. He stood on the roof, with anger taking place of his previous confusion though not fully. His spiky pink hair stood out obviously, and the long sleeve of his buttoned-up coat covered his left hand. On his right upper arm, Natsu proudly exposed his red Fairy Tail stamp. His white knee-length trousers were torn a little when he jumped, and he was wearing a thick black wristband.

"Die, Natsu Dragneel!" Rikki's voice was dead and cold, as more arrows began flying towards Natsu, who dodged it perfectly this time. Lucy watched helplessly as she remained pinned down onto the ground because of the pain.

"Lucy-san!" A petite girl came running towards her. Wendy's long and dark-blue hair was tied up into two ponytails and she wore a dress with wing designs and sandals. Her Fairy Tail stamp was on her right shoulder too.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza's unusually calm voice asked. Erza was in her usual heavy armour, blue short skirt and black boots. In her hand was her sword. At that moment, Wendy began healing Lucy's wounds on her shoulders. The pain disappeared as it always did whenever Wendy healed her. Lucy nodded. While she was so engrossed in the heated fight between Natsu and Rikki, she failed to notice that a crowd had formed.

"What happened to Rikki-san?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Lucy watched as Natsu quickly dodged the small fast arrows that Rikki shot. "I-I don't know," Lucy replied softly, "It was not like… Rikki."

"Shit, was she always this strong?" Gray cursed as he began stripping off his top, wearing just his black pants and his usual necklace. He began putting his hands in a familiar position. "Ice-make lance!" He yelled, jumping into the small battlefield that was gathering outside the Guild.

Rikki dodged the lance easily, her arrows now flying towards Gray. One of the arrows grazed his shoulder. Lucy bit her lips, she wanted to join in, but she was not willing to hurt Rikki.

Rikki only joined the Guild recently, yet it felt like she was with them ever since the beginning. To Lucy, Rikki was like her younger sister, just like how Michelle was to her. One by one, the mages from Fairy Tail began to fall. As afraid as Lucy was, she was also amazed. Rikki had somehow developed an abnormal strength so powerful that it was enough to take out half the Guild, and even matched Natsu.

Lucy glanced at Rikki's arrows, which did not seem like there were many left. However, it seemed to be never-ending. Lucy watched as Rikki dodged the fire wing attack Natsu threw at her.

"Rikki!" Lucy called out, grabbing onto her wrist, and bored into her dark pink eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Rikki glared at Lucy with eyes so cold that she did not seem to recognize Lucy. "I'm a spy, an assassinator. I'm supposed to destroy Fairy Tail, and render them into a state of nothing."

"What spy!?" Lucy yelled. "You're lying. All this while, you had a happy expression on your face when we were all together so what happened this time?"

"Let go of me," Rikki tried to jerk her wrist away from Lucy's strong grip. "It was all along a lie, a ploy to make you soften up, then betray you in a way that you would never expect."

Lucy blinked back the tears she was holding. Rikki reminded her too painfully of Michelle. "We were already immune to that."

"Let go!" Rikki jerked her wrist away. The whip that was usually hanging around Lucy's waistband suddenly turned into spikes before Lucy had the time to take out her keys. The whip then wrapped itself around Lucy's thigh. Lucy groaned in pain. The spiky whips locked Lucy's legs into place and they fell down together, driving the spikes harder into her flesh.

"Rikki, no!" Lucy shrieked, trying to ignore the pain in her thighs. "You're not Rikki, are you? Who are you!" Rikki glanced at Lucy, and although it was brief, Lucy noticed a flicker in Rikki's eyes. "Rikki, fight it, fight whatever it is that is controlling you and your body!"

"Argh!" Rikki now fell to her knees, her hands pulling onto her fringe.

"An opening!" Natsu yelled, breathing fire onto Rikki who dodged smoothly. By doing so, she created a chance for Gray.

"Ice-make human cage!" Gray blasted a huge piece of melted ice on Rikki that locked her in place. Lucy looked at Rikki whose eye colour now returned back to normal.

Rikki's eyes widened at the sight of the place. Fallen and unconscious members were all down on the floor. The only few that managed to stand were Gray, Natsu and gang. Rikki looked down at her hands, which were now stained with everyone's blood. Lucy recognized the look on her face. It was guilt, remorse and lastly, trauma. Rikki then turned to the spikes that was still piercing into Lucy's thighs and widened her eyes. "Lucy!" She cried, loosening the spikes and turned it back into a whip. Rikki was sobbing so hard that her shoulder shook violently.

"What happened to me?" She sobbed, scratching her hands so hard that she began to draw her own blood. "What did I do?" Her eyes were back to the normal shade of pink. Tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"Rikki…" Lucy mumbled. Her team members began walking towards them.

"Rikki-san..." Wendy called, grabbing onto Rikki's hands in order to heal her wound. Instead of letting her do it, Rikki quickly withdrew her hands back. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying.

"I'm sorry," the confusion, the guilt and the remorse were apparent in her voice and expression. "Please. Leave me alone…" She mumbled.

Everyone looked at her with empathy. "Alright," Erza nodded. "Let's go." She carried some members back. The rest of them followed Erza's lead. Lucy reluctantly left, limping, leaning her weight against Natsu who helped her.

"Natsu," Rikki's soft voice called out. "Can you please melt the ice?"

Natsu nodded solemnly, and breathed the fire out to melt the ice that locked Rikki in her limited space.

"No!" Lucy cried out, as Natsu helped her limped back to the Guild. "No, Rikki, don't leave! Rikki!"

"NO!" Lucy screamed, looking up at her own room ceiling. For a moment, she was confused. She sat up drowsily. It was all a dream. Sweat wet her bed, and her shirt. She quickly changed out of the pajamas she was wearing into the usual outfit of a skirt, and a tube top with a vest after a quick shower. The bandage on her leg told her that it was not a dream. It happened. All too quickly.

Lucy tore off the latest page of the calendar hanging on the wall. It had already been a week since Rikki left. There had been no news of her. Lucy wished Rikki had, at least, left her contact details, or the reason. Instead, Rikki left; just like that. Lucy thought deeply as she walked the familiar route back to her Guild.

The once cheerful and lively Guild was now gloomy and silent. Lucy glanced at her team, and then scanned the Guild. It was nothing like the Fairy Tail she first joined. Lucy's heart shattered a little at the sight of Fairy Tail now. She grasped her keys tightly. She often got her courage from her keys. It was her keys that gave her comfort and protection.

Natsu was sitting at a corner, abnormally quiet. Lucy knew that out of everyone here, Natsu was the one who felt the most guilt. He melted the ice that trapped Rikki. If only he hadn't, she would not have left without saying anything. Lucy was sure Natsu was blaming himself even though he did not show it.

Erza was sitting opposite of Natsu. She, too, had the gloomy aura around her. She changed out of her previous outfit too. Instead of wearing the heavy-looking armour, she now wore a white sleeveless shirt, showing off her stamp on the middle of her left upper arm, blue short skirt and black boots.

Gray was seated next to Erza. Unlike usual, he had his clothes on. It was his white coat over a shirt and a vest, and a pair of black pants. Wendy was at another table, sobbing softly to herself. Her petite body frame shook violently as she sobbed.

Lucy took a step forward, "Hey, you guys. I believe Rikki is fine. She will be! I mean-!"

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, the sadness in his voice was clear.

Tears began burning her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She was trying to have a positive outlook of things. However, she knew. Everyone knew. Rikki was never going to be okay.

Rikki might have joined Fairy Tail only recently, but no one believed that she would betray Fairy Tail. They were all aware of how much she loved the Guild, and how she would lay down her life just to protect this Guild without hesitation. So when she attacked the Guild, and told them she was a spy, No one believed her. Even when she tried to tell all of them that she was only pretending to love the guild, but in actual fact, she hated the Guild so much. However, there was always a limit to everyone's acting. There was no way the happy expressions on her face was all just an act. Rikki reminded her too much, and too painfully, of Michelle.

Lucy choked on her tears. Both Michelle and Rikki were like sisters to Lucy, and both left her just like that. She had already lost one, she couldn't afford to lose another. Lucy would never forget the look in Rikki's eyes; her ice-cold eyes when she attacked Lucy, like she didn't recognize her. To finally wake up and realized that so many of her friends' blood had stained her hands, there was no way Rikki would not break down. No matter how strong she looked, Rikki was vulnerable and weak inside. Lucy knew. With this incident, there was no way Rikki was not going to blame herself.

Natsu walked towards Lucy, and wrapped his strong arms around her. Lucy buried her face into his chest, seeking the comfort that she needed so badly from her friend.

"_Rikki, where are you?"_ Lucy thought to herself. "_Please tell me that you're safe, or we'll never forgive ourselves."_

Lucy sobbed harder when Natsu's grip around her tightened.


End file.
